Placer, Engaños y Muerte
by flowersswan
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por amor? Matarías si lo creyeras necesario. Manipularías por conseguir que hagan todo lo que quisieras. Disfrutarías sintiendo placer con el dolor. Estarías dispuesto a todo por una obsesión. Todos Humanos.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. **

**Nota Autora: O sea Yo. Este O. S. es totalmente mio. Esta totalmente prohibido la copia, plagio entre otras cosas semejantes, sin autorización previa. **

**Advertencia: Este OS es clasificación M. Solo para adultos. Contiene lenguaje y escenas no apta para menores de edad, asi que si tiene menos de 18, abstente de leerlo, no quiero ser corruptora. **

**Bueno dicho esto, solo espero que lo disfruten.**

**.**

**.**

**PLACER, ENGAÑOS Y MUERTE**

_"El Orgasmo es un placer demasiado intenso para añorarlo, demasiado profundo para contarlo". Richard Wright_

**.**

**.**

El brillo labial se deslizaba suavemente por sus labios carmesí, cogió la brocha y esparció un poco de rubor en las mejillas, y un toque de sombras en los ojos, terminarían de darle un aspecto espectacular a una mujer de hermosas facciones, cabello castaño y ojos cafés, quien se alistaba para ir a la fiesta de compromiso, hoy tendría lo que siempre anheló.

—Bella, vámonos, o llegaremos tarde_—_ era Ángela, la mejor amiga de Bella

— Ya voy _—_

—Estás preciosa, te dije que ese vestido te quedaría perfecto. Puedes quedártelo, tómalo como un regalo_—_

—Ángela_—_musitó Bella a modo de protesta, pues sus escasos recursos no le permitían comprarse un vestido como este. Ángela era la hija de los patrones de sus padres, Bella fue criada como si fuera una de las hijas de los dueños, la mandaron a estudiar al mismo colegio, aunque tenía el apoyo de sus padrinos, no siempre se daba los lujos que Ángela tenía, pues solo era la hija de la cocinera de la casa

—Bella, eres como mi hermana, así que aceptaras este regalo, y punto. Bueno ¡estoy tan emocionada! Hoy es la gran noche_—_

—Ángela, por su puesto hoy será una noche espectacular_—_comentó Bella con una sonrisa en los labios

Media hora más tarde el chofer estacionaba el auto frente la preciosa mansión de los Cullen.

Bella y Ángela salieron del auto, al dirigirse a la puerta de la casa, cinco personas las esperaban en la entrada.

—Ángela, querida, bienvenida_—_exclamó Esme Cullen

—Gracias Esme_—_respondió Ángela co la voz llena de cariño para la mujer

—Bella, Bienvenida, estas preciosa como siempre—

—Igualmente Sra. Esme—musitó Bella avergonzada por el comentario de Esme

—Llámame Esme—Bella solo asintió

—Bienvenidas—Dijo Carlisle Cullen, esposo de Esme, abrazando a las recién llegadas, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Bella, esta solo sonrío.

Allí también se encontraba Alice Cullen, la hermana pequeña de los hermanos, y gran amiga de las recién llegadas. Ella con el entusiasmo de siempre abrazó a Ángela y a Bella, quienes respondieron el abrazo en medio de risas, moviendo la cabeza negativamente ¡ella nunca cambiaría!

Emmett Cullen estaba ansioso por saludarlas, así que sin más preámbulos, abrazó primero a Ángela, quien le dijo que no podía respirar, y con una carcajada la soltó; a Bella la abrazó con menos fuerza, con un beso en la mejilla, y sin que los demás lo oyeran le musitó al oído _estas preciosa_, después la soltó lentamente sin apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos cafés

Y por ultimo estaba el primogénito de la familia Cullen, Edward, quien estaba vestido con un traje negro, que le quedaba esplendido, con una sonrisa en los labios. Con el brillo en los ojos esmeraldas que desarmaban a cualquier mujer, su mirada estaba dirigida a la hermosa mujer delante de él

—Mi amor, estás preciosa como siempre—le dijo mientras depositaba un casto beso en los labios de su prometida

—Edward, y a mí no me saludas—dijo Bella, tratando de controlar sus sentimientos

—Por supuesto Isabella— le dijo Edward tratando de no mirarla directamente a los ojos, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, alejándose lo más rápido posible de ella.

Una hora más tarde los demás invitados llegaban a la fiesta organizada por Alice, porque ese día se hacía oficial el compromiso de Edward y Ángela, la unión Cullen -Weber se hacía realidad ante la mirada expectante de toda la élite de Londres.

.

.

Isabella Swan estaba en una esquina observando todo a su alrededor, miró el reloj de su muñeca esperando que el reloj avanzase más rápido

— ¿Esperando a alguien? — pronunció una voz ronca cerca de su oído

— Sí, a Rosalie— aquel hombre sonrió

— No tarda en llegar. Bella no crees que esta fiesta está aburrida. Necesita un poco de alegría. Diversión—

— Emmett, es la fiesta de compromiso de tu hermano, que esperabas—

— ¿Quieres saber lo que realmente espero? — pronunció Emmett mientras deslizaba sus dedos en pequeñas caricias por la cintura de Bella. Incitándola.

—No es el momento ni el lugar—dijo Bella con la voz un tanto aturdida

—Para mi cualquier momento y cualquier lugar no me interesa. Solo me importa dar rienda suelta a mis deseos, y estoy muy seguro que tú también lo deseas—

Bella sentía el ardor en su piel por las imperceptibles caricias que Emmett estaba dándole. Lo necesitaba. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, y vio en ellos el fuego que le carcomía por dentro. Necesitaba apaciguar ese fuego. Y con una sonrisa ladina aceptó la aventura. Emmett la conocía perfectamente, y con esa mirada sabía que ella estaba aceptando.

—Te espero, en el lugar de siempre, _te necesito ahora_— dijo Emmett mientras se iba a paso lento saludando a todas las personas que encontraba en su camino. Bella tenía necesidades, y por ahora lo necesitaba a él, así que esperó unos cinco minutos. Dejó la copa en una de las mesas, dio una última mirada en donde estaban Edward y Ángela con Carlisle y Esme. Edward al percibir su mirada volteo el rostro y alcanzo a ver a Bella dirigirse hacia la cocina, tenía muchas ansias de ir tras ella, pero no podía, su prometida estaba a su lado.

Bella se dirigió a la cocina, salió por la puerta que daba al patio, percatándose que nadie la siguiera, siguió un pequeño camino hasta el invernadero que Esme construyo a pocos metros de la casa. Entro por la puerta, fijó la mirada al fondo del salón y allí se encontraba Emmett apoyado en una pequeña mesa, con la camisa levemente desabrochada

Bella caminó a paso lento contoneando las caderas sintiendo el éxtasis fluyendo por sus venas. Llegó hasta Emmett, quien teniéndola cerca y sin preámbulos la ubico de espaldas a él, bajó el cierre del vestido mientras deslizaba por sus hombros las tiras del vestido, dejándola solo en ropas interiores. Bella sintió las manos de Emmett acariciando sus hombros y espalda, sintiendo escalofríos, sintiendo que se estaba excitando cada vez más, sintiendo como su intimidad se humedecía. Estaba ansiosa, deseosa de sentirlo dentro de ella.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, y es mejor que te apures — dijo Bella con la voz un poco ronca por el deseo

—Hermosa, sólo disfruta—dijo Emmett empujándola un poco hacia delante teniendo una buena vista de aquel trasero que lo volvía loco de deseo, llevó sus manos a los senos apretujándolos. Bella emitía gemidos que esperaba nadie escuchase, se mordió el labio para no seguir haciéndolo.

Emmett sentía que los pantalones se le apretaban más, así sin más lo desabrochó y bajo la cremallera, bajó sus pantalones, y también los calzoncillos, quedándose semidesnudo, pues aun tenía la camisa puesta.

Dirigió sus dedos hacia la intimidad de Bella sintiendo su éxtasis, su humedad a través de la pequeña prenda que los cubría, con la otra mano desabrochaba el brasear, quitándolo, y se apresuró a pellizcar los pezones poniéndolos duros.

Bella quería tocarlo, acariciarlo, sentirlo como se estremecía por sus caricias, dirigió su mano por atrás llegando a tener entre su mano la gran _excitación_ de Emmett, palpando, masajeando, arriba, abajo, frotando con sus pequeñas manos toda la longitud excitante de Emmett

—Quieres matarme, si sigues así, no podré…— dijo Emmett en un susurro

—Te necesito dentro de mí. . . en este instante —

Y se quitó el pequeño bikini dejándose expuesta a él totalmente desnuda

—Apóyate en la mesa— le ordeno, Bella hizo lo que le decía

Emmett la penetró sintiendo como la intimidad de Bella lo recibía con muchas ansias. Con las manos acariciaba los senos erguidos de la mujer. Movió sus caderas hacia adelante adentrándose mas en ella. Bella estaba muy ansiosa, necesitaba más

—Más rápido—susurró con un gemido

—Tus deseos son órdenes—musitó Emmett con la voz ronca por el deseo, acelerando sus movimientos. Con una mano se agarró del hombro de Bella, atrayéndolo hacia él. Bella volteó el rostro para besarlo y aprovecho en morderle el labio, con lo que Emmett no pudo evitar el gemido que salió de sus labios. Eso lo excitaba de sobremanera. Aceleró sus movimientos. Con la otra mano tocó, palpo y apretujó las redondas nalgas de Bella, propinándole un pequeño golpe, haciendo que Bella se arqueara por el placer que le producía aquella caricia.

—Emmett…más rápido…necesito—

Emmett aceleró aún más sus movimientos. Bella se agachó más para que toda la extensión de Emmett se adentrara más en ella, necesitaba sentirlo muy adentro. Emmett enloquecido por el placer aceleró sus embestidas, sintiendo llegar a la cúspide. Bella llevó sus dedos a su clítoris, frotándolos, aumentando el placer

—Córrete conmigo, hermosa— rogó Emmett. Bella asintió. Y los movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos, el placer era inmenso. Bella sentía el palpitar de su intimidad, llegando al éxtasis, junto a Emmett

—oh! Sí—

Emmett se desplomó encima de Bella con la respiración agitada, y aun dentro de ella

—Ahora esta fiesta se puso muy divertida—Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en los labios

.

.

A unos cinco minutos una Bella totalmente arreglada, ingresaba al salón en donde Edward y Ángela estaban anunciando su compromiso a todos los invitados. Bella al escucharlos sintió fluir la rabia por todo su ser. _Ella no lo iba a permitir, era hora de poner en marcha el plan_. Dirigió su mirada hacia el mini bar y allí encontró a una de las personas que menos esperaba ver allí. Se encaminó a su encuentro.

—Quien te invitó—

—Hola para ti también, Bella—

—Ben, no deberías estar aquí. ¿Eres masoquista? _Sientes placer en el dolor_—dijo Bella con una sonrisa en sus labios, con él aquí el plan saldría mejor de lo pensando.

—Bella, ¿eres masoquista? — Ben le devolvió la pregunta. Bella se tensó. El no podría saber o sí

—No pongas esa cara. Te vi con él. El miércoles en la madrugada saliendo del hotel Manhattan. Y no creo que hayan ido para charlar ¿verdad? —

—No sé de lo que hablas— trato de disimular, pero por la mirada que le dio Ben no le quedo duda de que él ya lo sabía. No había marcha atrás.

—Ben, ¿tú aun quieres a Ángela? —

—Eso no tendrías porque preguntarlo. Haría lo que fuera necesario para que regrese conmigo—

— ¿Lo que sea? —Preguntó Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro—Yo sé lo que puedes hacer para recuperarla—

.

.

Una hermosa mujer con el cabello rubio recogido en un discreto moño, con el rostro levemente maquillado. Con unos profundos ojos azules, ingresaba a la mansión de los Cullen, con los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Cómo pudo haber aceptado lo que Bella le pedía? _¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar una mujer enamorada?_ No cabía duda de que a Bella no le temblaba la mano para conseguir lo que se proponía, y arrastrarla a ella en eso, y ella misma por aceptarlo, ¡era inconcebible!

Buscó entre todos los invitados una cabellera marrón. Quería terminar con esto de una vez. _Deshacerse del encargo_. Y la vio en el mini bar tan hermosa y perfecta como sólo ella podría serlo, a pesar de provenir de una familia de bajos recursos, Bella poseía una elegancia que muchas anhelaban tener. La vio conversando con Ben. Otra cosa que muchas anhelaban es que ella atraía demasiado la admiración masculina. Estaba por ir a buscarla cuando sintió unos brazos atraparla por la cintura

—Rose, por fin llegaste— dijo Emmett dándole un beso en la mejilla

—Hola Emmett—pronunció Rose con voz monótona

— ¿Hola Emmett? Nada más, no le vas a dar un beso a _tu novio_ que te espera ansioso desde hace horas—

—Por supuesto—dijo Rose, inclinó la cabeza un poco para poder darle un beso en los labios, pero su mirada aun estaba dirigida a Bella. Añorando otros labios.

.

.

Bella se despidió de Ben, después de la pequeña charla, y de darle las indicaciones que debe seguir cuando ella le diera la señal.

.

.

Edward vaciaba otro vaso de whisky, era el quinto que se tomaba, necesitaba calmar los nervios. La angustia de saber que Bella había desaparecido hace más de veinte minutos no lo dejaba en paz. No la veía por ningún lado. Necesitaba verla. Era un estúpido por pensar si quiera en ella. Ella no era nada en su vida. Solo la mejor amiga de su prometida. Solo eso. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el jardín, necesitaba aire, sentía que se estaba ahogando.

Bella estaba por ir al encuentro de Rose cuando al voltear la mirada observó a Edward salir hacia el jardín, cambió de rumbo y lo siguió. Al llegar allí lo vio parado con ese porte sexy que tanto la encandilaba. Sintió la palpitación de su corazón, y de otra parte de su cuerpo.

—Deberías estar junto a Ángela, y no aquí—

—Bella…—Edward se perturbó por su voz, sentía en la piel el estremecimiento que le causaba su sola presencia

—Edward, aun estas decidido a continuar con esta farsa—

—No es ninguna farsa. Yo amo a Ángela—

—No decías eso la otra noche—Edward se enfureció por el comentario de Bella. La agarró del brazo, apretándolo más de lo necesario, y la jaloneó llevándola cerca de un árbol un tanto alejado de la casa

— ¡Ya basta! No menciones esa noche. Alguien puede escucharte—

— ¡Suéltame! Si no quieres que arme un escándalo en frente de todos en esta estúpida fiesta—Bella se zafó del agarre de Edward

—Escúchame Edward, ella no es lo que parece ser. No es Santa Ángela—dijo Bella sarcásticamente

—No te burles de ella, ella mucho mejor de lo que tú podrías llegar a ser algún día. Tu solo eres la hija de la sirvienta. _No eres nadie_. No le llegas a los talones. Y si paso lo de esa noche, fue porque tú fuiste a buscarme a la oficina, con ese vestido escotado. Tú te ofreciste, yo solo soy hom…—Edward no pudo terminar con lo que estaba diciendo por el dolor en la mejilla. Miró a Bella. Y sintió el corazón apretarse al ver la lágrima solitaria que rodaba por la mejilla de Bella. Ella nunca lloraba. La conocía desde que eran niños, y aunque no eran del mismo círculo social, ella era su amiga, o lo fue hasta hace poco. Era un estúpido por ser el primero en ocasionarle ese sufrimiento. Pero no había alternativa.

—Bella…yo… lo siento… no quise decir eso—Edward acarició la mejilla de Bella, limpiando las lagrimas de su bello rostro. Y al sentir su piel no pudo contenerse. No pudo. La besó con la pasión desbordante que sentía en todo su ser. Bella correspondió el beso con el énfasis que la caracterizaba, con el deseo inundando su ser. Edward acarició el cuerpo de Bella como si no hubiera un mañana. Levantó el vestido. Introdujo su mano en el interior de sus muslos

—Estas sin bragas…—musitó Edward con la voz ronca

Bella se tensó ¡había olvidado ponerse las bragas en el invernadero! Maldito Emmett

—Con este vestido no era necesario…—mintió Bella, y si Edward le creyó o no, no hubo tiempo de saberlo, pues Bella lo besó. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de él. Jugando. Incitándolo. Edward se olvidó del mundo. Se olvido de los invitados. De Ángela.

Bella bajo la cremallera del pantalón, introdujo su mano, acarició el miembro de Edward

—Oh! Bella—

—Te necesito. Muy dentro de mí. Necesito sentirte. Házmelo aquí y ahora—

Edward no necesitó más motivo para satisfacer su deseo y el de ella. Se deshizo de los pantalones y el bóxer. Levanto el vestido de Bella. Y sin juegos previos entró en ella. Bella tenía las piernas en la cintura de él. Estaba apoyada en el árbol, quien era testigo del arrebato de pasión de estos dos amantes.

Bella arqueaba el cuerpo por el placer que sentía al tener a Edward dentro de ella. Sus movimientos eran lentos. Deliciosos. Bella gemía, y gemía. Edward veía a Bella que tenía los ojos cerrados, _disfrutando del placer que sólo él podía darle_. Edward se apoyaba con una mano en el árbol, y con la otra acarició los senos de Bella, apretándolos por encima del vestido. Ella tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, lo atrajo hacia ella. Lo besó. Y musitó en medio de un gemido

—Acelera—

Edward empujó más rápido, procurando no hacerle daño, pero el deseo era abrumador. Bella apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de él, no pudo resistirse, y lo mordió. Eso fue el detonante para Edward. Quien con un gemido embistió con fuerza y mayor velocidad.

—Oh! Edward…Sí…Oh Sí—

Bella abrazaba a Edward. Necesitaba sentirlo más cerca. Más profundo. Edward llevó sus manos al trasero de Bella para ayudarla a moverse con mayor rapidez. Sentía que estaba por tocar el cielo. Con Bella llegaba mucho más allá de cielo. Se sentía flotando en el espacio. Aceleró. Y sintió como Bella se apretaba a él. Sintió el fluir de su placer recorrerle el cuerpo y terminar en la punta, expulsando su éxtasis en la gloria de ella. Bella sintió que moría y revivía en solo unos segundos.

.

.

Rosalie Hale, la hermosa novia de Emmett Cullen estaba por salir al jardín a buscar a Bella, pues la había visto salir por ahí, cuando sintió una pequeña mano agarrarla del brazo, y jalarla de allí llevándola por las escaleras, al segundo piso de la casa. Sintió la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo con el tacto de esa mano. Alice.

—Trajiste lo que Bella te pidió—preguntó Alice una vez que ingresaron al cuarto de la joven

—Sí. Lo tengo en la cartera—

—Dámelo—

—Pero… tengo que entregarle a Bella personalmente—

—Rose, ella me _"pidió" _que hiciera el trabajo—

— ¡No! Eso no lo permitiré. No puedes. Pueden descubrirte. Puedes ir a la cárcel—

—Si no lo hago. Ella hablará. Entiendes. No sólo con nuestros padres, con toda la sociedad de Londres, yo no me perdonaría que algo te pasara—

Rose sentía el corazón adolorido con solo pensar en lo que dirán sus padres, el rechazo de su familia. No podría soportarlo. Ella misma fue testigo de cómo los que se decían amigos podrían destruir una vida. No podría soportar el ver sufrir a Alice de esa manera. No podría sufrir ella misma. Maldita Bella. Todo estaba bien hasta que las descubrió, y tuvieron que acceder a su chantaje. Alice abrazó a Rose al verla con es cara de sufrimiento. Acarició su rostro, mirándola directamente a los ojos

—Rose todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí. No permitiré que Bella nos siga chantajeando. Ella pagará todo lo que nos está haciendo—Rose la miró sin comprender, pero ya no pudo seguir dándole vueltas al comentario, pues sintió los labios de Alice sobre los suyos. Besándola. Sintiendo la electricidad por su cuerpo. ¿Como ocurrió? No sabría deducir el momento exacto. Solo pasó. Se enamoro de su amiga. De la hermana de su novio. Y por cosas del destino o la vida ella también la quería.

.

.

Edward terminaba de abrocharse el pantalón, arregló su camisa, tratando de borrar cualquier rastro que pudiera delatarlo. No podría perder a Ángela. De verdad la amaba. Y era un estúpido por dejarse llevar por la pasión. Solo era eso lo que sentía por Bella. Pasión desenfrenada. Bella arreglaba su vestimenta. Tendría que ir al tocador a retocar su maquillaje de nuevo.

—Edward… por favor no te cases—rogó por milésima vez en la noche. Humillándose una vez más. Pero no importaba.

—No haré nada de lo que me pides. Ya te dije amo a Ángela y voy a casarme con ella. Lo que pasó esa noche y hoy solo fue un arrebato. Y no volverá a pasar—

—Eso si yo te lo permito—

—Es una amenaza—

—Tómalo como quieras. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Y tú eres lo que yo quiero. Sólo para mí—

—Bella, entiende de una vez que entre tu y yo no pasará nada más que solo sexo. Nunca me casaría contigo—

—Si tú no eres para mí. No serás para nadie. Me entendiste. Para nadie. Prefiero _verte muerto_ antes que casado con esa mujerzuela—Bella estaba explotando de la rabia.

Edward cegado por la rabia agarró a Bella por el cuello

—No vuelvas a insultarla, o no respondo por mis actos—

—Pues es la verdad. Y muy pronto lo vas a descubrir. Y vendrás a suplicarme perdón— Edward seguía apretando mas el cuello de Bella. Ella rasguño el rostro de Edward y este la soltó siseando por el dolor que las uñas de Bella le ocasionaron. Bella se agacho a toser, tratando de recuperarse. Todo por esa estúpida mojigata de Ángela. Si ella no existiera. Edward la amaría. Si ella no existiera. Eso sucedería más pronto de lo esperado. Bella solo sonrió.

—Isabella te lo advierto. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Y no te atrevas hacerle daño a Ángela. Por que si lo haces. Vas a arrepentirte el haber nacido—y diciendo eso se alejó de ella.

.

.

En ese instante Esme Cullen estaba saliendo al jardín en busca de Edward, quien hace más de media hora había desaparecido y lo vio ingresando a la casa con el rostro rasguñado. Preocupada se acercó a él, pero Edward solo pasó de largo. Esme salió a ver en el jardín si encontraba alguien. Y vio a Bella apoyada en el árbol. Maldita mujer. Nunca podría librarse de ella.

—Isabella ¿que pasó con Edward?—Bella alzó la mirada. Y con una sonrisa en los labios respondió

—Todo lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer que se aman—

—Te lo advertí. No te acerques a él. O pagarías por ello—

—Y yo te advertí que si te metías en donde no te llaman, todo el mundo se enteraría que clase de mujerzuela eres— Esme azotada por la furia le propinó una bofetada a Bella, haciendo que una línea de sangre se resbalase por sus labios. Bella lo limpió con la punta de la lengua. Esme miró a Bella y vio en sus ojos un vacio profundo y oscuro. Muy oscuro. Que hizo que todo el cuerpo se le erizara.

Bella cogió por los hombros a Esme y la empujo al árbol haciendo que siseara por el dolor en la espalda

—Querida Esme, cuando entenderás que conmigo no se juega, cuando comprenderás que no hay obstáculo que me impida conseguir lo que quiero. Crees que todo lo que tengo me lo regaló Dios. Pues no. Crees que no tuve que agradecer al padre de Ángela por todo lo que me dio. No fue de a gratis. Que crees que hicimos tu querido esposo y yo en el viaje de año nuevo. Y tu querido Jasper, crees que eres la única mujer con la que se acuesta. Fui yo quien lo contrató para que te metiera en su cama, y tú caíste redondita. Te lo advierto no te metas en mis asuntos, o sufrirás las consecuencias—Esme no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Carlisle. Jasper. Edward. Esa mujer estaba loca. Bella sonriendo se alejó de ella dejándola con sus pensamientos.

.

.

Bella estaba decidida a acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Edward no sería de nadie, si no estaba con ella. Primero muerto antes de verlo con otra mujer. Buscó a Ben entre los invitados y lo encontró conversando con unos amigos.

—Ben. Es hora—el asintió y disculpándose con los demás se fue en busca de Ángela

Bella encontró a Alice junto a Rose y Emmett en un rincón conversando con otros invitados. Le dio una mirada significativa a Alice, y ella fue en su encuentro. Rose estaba temblando por los nervios.

Bella y Alice se encontraron y se desafiaron con la mirada. Pero Alice fue la primera en desviar la mirada. No podía soportar la mirada de Bella. Era demasiado penetrante. Sentía que podía ver en ella y descubrir todos sus secretos.

— ¿Dónde está? —

—En la cocina. Ya está todo preparado—

—Entrégaselo a Ben. El sabe lo que tiene que hacer—

—¿Ben Chenney está aquí?. Pero el está enamorado de ella. Él no puede hacer eso—

—Perdón. Me estas cuestionando. Tengo que recordarte todo lo que sé—Bella la miró con demasiada fuerza en la mirada

—No… no quise decir eso… solo que… —

—Nada. Limítate a hacer lo que te dije. Ahora. Lleva esa botella de vino a la habitación de huéspedes y déjala en el velador—diciendo eso se fue de allí dejando a Alice aturdida en medio de la sala. Con paso apresurado fue a hacer lo que le exigía. Sintió que las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro sin poder contenerse. _Edward perdóname_, rogó en silencio.

.

.

Ben encontró a Ángela conversando con sus padres y Carlisle Cullen. Ángela sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella y buscó la mirada al causante, encontrándose con la mirada de Ben. Se disculpó con sus acompañantes y se dirigió al encuentro de Ben.

—No deberías estar aquí. No eres bienvenido—

—Ángela. Por favor dame unos minutos. Necesito conversar contigo. Explicarte por que me fui. Por favor—rogó Ben

—Está bien. Pero no aquí—

—Está bien. Vamos a un lugar privado. A una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Solo quiero conversar, solo sígueme. Por favor—

Ángela asintió y fue tras de él. Llegaron a la habitación. Ingresaron. Ben se aclaró la garganta

—Ángela lo primero que debes saber es que todavía Te Amo—Ángela quiso responder, pero Ben la calló al levantar la mano—déjame terminar. Mi familia quedó en la quiebra. Y así yo no podía casarme contigo. No podría darte todo a lo que siempre estabas acostumbrada. Necesitaba hacer mi propio camino. Entiendes. Lo hice por nosotros. Y pensé que me tomaría poco tiempo, pero no fue así. Y no lo logré. Quise llamarte, pero me enteré por los medios de tu compromiso con Edward Cullen. Y no podía soportar verte con otro hombre, y vine a verte a hacer lo que fuera necesario para recuperarte—

—Ben… yo lo siento… pero yo ya no te amo. Estoy enamorada de Edward. Lo siento. Pero es mejor que te marches de mi vida—

—Es tu última palabra—

—Sí—

—Está bien. Te entiendo—Ben vio en la mesita de noche una botella de vino y dos copas. Pensó no llegar a ese extremo. Pero no había alternativa.

—Está bien. Pero ¿te puedo pedir un último favor? —

—Ok.

—Brinda conmigo. Brindemos por tu felicidad con Edward. Brindemos por el amor—mientras decía esto, fue hasta la botella de vino, lo destapó y sirvió en las dos copas. Una la entregó a Ángela y otra la agarró él. Ángela chocó la copa con la de Ben. Brindaron por el amor. Y ambos bebieron todo el contenido. Ambos se despidieron.

.

.

Al día siguiente toda la sociedad londinense estaba consternada por los acontecimientos acaecidos en la noche anterior en la mansión Cullen. Algunos hablaban que Edward Cullen fue quien encontró a su prometida en los brazos de otro hombre en la misma noche de su compromiso, y segado por la rabia y el dolor _los mató_. Otros comentaban que Ángela Weber se suicidó por que la estaban obligando a casarse con un hombre que no amaba, y que Ben Chenney, la ex pareja, y que aún estaba enamorado de ella, al encontrarla muerta, decidió también suicidarse. Los principales diarios de la ciudad publicaban en primeras planas la noticia de tan fatal suceso. Solo cuatro personas conocían la verdad. Una ya no podía hablar, estaba muerta. Otras dos no podían hablar, tenían miedo, sus vidas estaban en peligro. Solo una sonreía.

.

.

Al funeral asistió toda la sociedad de elite de Londres a dar el pésame a la familia Cullen y la familia Weber. Edward Cullen sentía el corazón totalmente destrozado. Bella sollozaba por la pérdida de su gran amiga. Solo los que la conocían de verdad se daban cuenta que esa lágrimas eran hipócritas. Bella se acercó a Edward a tratar de consolarlo

—Edward… de verdad lo siento… perdóname por todo lo que te dije—

—Isabella…no te me acerques. ¡Lárgate! —

—Pero…Edward…

— ¡Lárgate! Fuera de mi vista. Tú eres la única culpable. ¡Tú la mataste! —decía Edward delante de todos los presentes. Ella era la única culpable. En ese momento llegó Carlisle

—Edward contrólate. Estas haciendo un escándalo. Que tonterías dices, Bella amaba a Ángela. Era su mejor amiga. Como si fuera su hermana. No podría haberle hecho eso—

—Isabella juro que vas a pagar por esto—amenazó Edward, y salió de allí. Las lágrimas caían por su bello rostro.

Bella sollozó más fuerte llamando la atención de los presentes, y se acurrucó en los brazos de Carlisle, quien la consolaba.

.

.

Había pasado un mes del entierro de Ángela y Ben. Las investigaciones afirmaban que fue un suicido por amor. Bella aún vivía en la casa de los Weber. Era un viernes y se había quedado descansando en su cuarto después de la visita habitual de Emmett. Iba a consolarla con lo mejor que sabía hacer. Una y otra vez. Salía y entraba. Por delante y atrás. Bella quedaba saciada del hambre sexual que sentía. Bella aún insistía con Edward, todos los días lo buscaba en sus casa, en la oficina, pero el no le hacía caso. Al día siguiente fue decidida a jugar otra carta más.

Bella ingresó a la oficina de Edward sin que nadie pueda detenerla

—Edward… necesito hablar urgente contigo—Edward alzó la mirada. Llena de furia en los ojos esmeralda que la fulminaban. Bella no se perturbó.

—Isabella. No quiero saber nada de ti. ¡Lárgate! —

—Edward, tu no puedes sacarme de tu vida así sin más. Ahora mucho menos. Estoy…—

Edward fue a paso apresurado a cerrar la puerta con llave. Sujetó a Bella por los hombros y lanzó sobre el mueble que había cerca. La puso bocabajo. Arrancó la falda de un solo tirón, estaba sin bragas. Edward bajó la cremallera de su pantalón, se deshizo del pantalón y del calzoncillo. Con su excitación a flor de piel. La penetró. Duro. Fuerte. Con toda la rabia que sentía. Sacó su pene y lo introdujo de un solo movimiento en el pequeño agujero de Bella. Sin precaución. Sin delicadeza. Bella estaba totalmente consternada y por que negarlo excitada por la fuerza con la que le trataba Edward. Ese era su Edward. Siempre supo que él era como ella. Por eso lo ama. Por eso hizo todo.

—Esto es lo que querías no—dijo Edward agarrando con brutalidad el cabello de Bella—Perra… ¿esto te gusta verdad? —Edward aceleró sus movimientos, aunque su intención era solo humillarla. Utilizarla. Tratarla como era, una vil mujerzuela, una perra. No pudo evitar sentir la excitación en todo su cuerpo. Vio el rostro de Bella distorsionado por el placer. No pudo evitar acelera mas sus movimientos. Más adentro. Con fuerza. Con rudeza. Llegando al clímax junto con ella. Bella gimió llegando al orgasmo con el nombre de Edward en sus labios.

El salió de ella. Se sentía sucio. Usado. Estúpido por caer en su propio juego.

— ¡Lárgate! Desaparece de mi vida— decía otra vez Edward una vez que se arregló la ropa. Bella también se volvió a poner la falda aunque estaba un poco rota. No le importaba en absoluto.

—Edward. Estoy embarazada—

.

.

Bella regresó a su casa después del encuentro con Edward. Era de noche. Estaba dándose un baño relajante. Bella sonreía. Todo había salido como lo planeó. Solo faltaba que Edward diera su brazo a torcer. Y eso lo conseguiría en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Y sería la Sra. Isabella Cullen. Con su cuerpo y su pasión haría que Edward se casara con ella. Lo convencería sea como sea.

Bella sintió que alguien la observaba. Dirigió la mirada a la puerta del baño y vio una silueta en las sombras. Aquella sombra se acercó más a la luz. Vestía todo de negro, y en su mano derecha agarraba una pistola. Bella pensó que el karma no existía. Pero nunca se imaginó que fuera precisamente aquella persona que le demostraría cuan equivocada estaba.

En un sábado en medio de la oscura noche se escucho un disparo.

.

.

**¿Quién mató a Bella?...eso les dejo a su imaginación. **

**Se preguntarán que hace esta loca escribiendo este tipo de OS...ni yo misma lo se...pero ayer me sente frente al pc y empecé a escribir y escribir y salió todo esto... jejje...uds son los mayores críticos asi que me dirán que les pareción en sus rews cierto?...ayuden a esta pobre indigente...que clama por saciar el hambre de rews que intenta explosionar en su preciada mente...como que estoy media chiflada :) en fin... si este OS llega a tener rews a monton, no quiero poner un límite (pero si son muchos mejor) escribire otro OS describiendo el asesinato y revelando quien fue...pero uds diganme quien creen que fue?**

**Rews?**

**o0o0o0Flowers0o0o0o**


End file.
